How anything you can do, I can do worse'er should've ended
by MJ dancer and Sonic fan
Summary: Five different examples of how Sonic Boom season 2 episode 6 should've ended if the scene of the final trap was done more realistically. An extra chapter's added as suggested by reviewer grimlock1997. The endings placed after the episode and example five of having it ending differently.
1. Example 1: Evading the trap

Sonic watched the bowling ball fired out of Tail's trap into the sky and as he watched it, it started falling down toward the frozen lake. Sonic spotted a big red capital X marked on the frozen lake where the bowling ball is gonna crash into.

In shock and realization, he dropped his jaw as he lifted his blue arms up in the air and turn his top half body right back to it's normal fountal position just to see Tails wearing a triumphed smirk on his furry face and still sitting on the beach chair. then Sonic hang his head as he flopped his blue arms down in fount of him in defeat.

"Betrayed by a chili dog." Sonic stated in defeat.

The bowling ball crash into the frozen lake where the big capital x marked and cracks started forming out of it. However, Sonic took second thoughts and lifted his head back up raising his right eyebrow up, making Tails wipe the smirk off his face and given Sonic a startled look.

"Unless..." Sonic stated, stopping as if he had nothing to finish a sentence.

Sonic turned the upper half of his body left and looked at the two of the cracks coming to him for two seconds. Then he let the upper half of his body move back to it's normal fountal position and cautiously slid his feet forward on the ice away from the cracks, careful to keep his sneakers level on the frozen lake and keeping his body balance as the cracks drew near Sonic.

The two cracks finally joined together and broke off a huge chuck of ice from the frozen lake. But Sonic managed to slid his feet on the other side of the crack of ice that came closer to him just before the cracks joined and the chunk of ice tilted in the water and tipped sideways into it, making splashing sounds in the lake water as it does so as Tails watched in disbelief that Sonic brushed off defeat and thought quickly on how to get out of it.

The sound of the splashing noise got Sonic's attention. He stopped on the remaining frozen ice, turned left and witnessed the chunk of ice dipping into the lake water and the chunk of ice started sinking into it. Victorious, Sonic smirked triumphantly and averted his eyes at Tails as he turned his head left and looked at Sonic in defeat. Sonic crossed his blue arms in fount of his chest and lowered down his eyebrows down at Tails as he grinned a cocky grin to him.

"Well Tails, I hope that you're a good singer." Sonic taunted Tails statistically.

"But Sonic, How?" Tails asked Sonic.

"I used your fear of water from not bring able to swim for this trap. I could've captured you. I was so close." Tails whined at Sonic.

"Well Tails, whenever I felt I seem in defeat, I take up second thoughts, check out a thing or two, think fast of how to work it to my advantage and do it fast. It helps me to win whenever countering bad guys and evil robots." Sonic explained to Tails simply.

"OH COME ON!" A familiar voice yelled out.

Startled by the sound of the familiar voice Sonic and Tails both drew their attentions to where they heard it with widened eyes and slightly opened mouths, only to see Eggman, Orbot, Cubot on his eggmobile and three buzzbombers on each side lower down in fount of two palm trees.

"I don't believe this Tails. You could've gotten Sonic. Well so much for tricking you into doing this." Eggman whined at Tails, accidentally revealing to him and Sonic that he tricked him into capturing Sonic.

Sonic and Tails both pulled down their eyebrows as they shut their mouths and frowned at Eggman.

"WHAT? YOU TRICKED TAILS INTO BETTING WITH ME INTO CAPTURING ME SO THAT HE'LL DO YOUR DIRTY WORK?" Sonic asked Eggman yelling as he uncrossed his blue arms and pointed an accusing finger with an index finger from his right hand.

Eggman shrugged.

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter now. Now that you two are on ice, it should be no problem for me to deal with the both of you." Eggman stated to Sonic and Tails.

"That's what you think egghead." Sonic trotted at Eggman insultingly.

Sonic let his arm flop down on it's side and drew his attention back on Tails

"Tails." Sonic spoke out to Tails.

Tails turned his head left and averted his eyes to Sonic.

"You know what to do." Sonic stated to Tails."

Tails nodded a yes to Sonic. He spun his two tails like a propeller and lifted up in the air, flew toward Sonic as Sonic lifted his hands in air, Tails turned himself left, reached down to Sonic as he lowed down to him, grabbed him, lifted back up into the air with Sonic holding on and flew toward the spring on the bowling ball launcher. But Eggman's however not letting them beat him that easy.

"ROBOTS, ATTACK!" Eggman screamed out at his buzzbomers.

The buzzbomers obliged at started shooting at Sonic and Tails and Eggman started shooting at the two heroes from his eggmobile. but they barely missed cause Tails saw the buzzbomers and the eggmobile's shots and dodged them. And Sonic lifted up his legs cause some of the shots were going at them as he looked down and noticed they're closer to the boulder launcher's spring.

"Okay Tails, that's close enough." Sonic told Tails.

Tails let go of Sonic and he leaned his body forward slightly to use his wright to fall to the traps spring. Tails hovered out of the way as Sonic landed on the spring with his feet and the spring bounced Sonic forward back in the air towards Eggman. he spun into a ball and homie attacked the eggmobile before smashing up the six buzzbomers, making the eggmobile move backward with Eggman, orbot and Cubot still on it.

"CURSE YOU SONIC! YOU JUST WAIT TILL NEXT TIME! AT LEAST I'LL WIN NEXT TIME!" Eggman screamed out at Sonic as he, Orbot and Cubot on the eggmobile move backward into the horizion and disappear into the afternoon sky.

Just then, Sonic landed on the frozen lake and nearly lost his balance due to his sneakers slipping on the ice, but he managed to prevent himself from falling on it and kept himself steady in a standing position, but not without lightly wooing in reaction of the slipping and swaying his blue arms lightly as Tails hovered back down on the frozen lake and landed in fount of Sonic and stopped his tails spinning. They both smirked at each other.

"Hey Tails, I'm sorry for mocking you for failing to capture me and I guess I was bring over competitive, but you know, you didn't have to try to capture me Tails, cause you already had proven to be a genies in better ways with the UT, the hover broads, enerbeams, remote controlled plant chopper, universe porter, Sonic booster and so on." Sonic apologized to Tails and reminding him of his wonderful inventions that even Eggman couldn't invent.

Tails smiled at Sonic and did three nods to him in a yes.

"Yeah, your right Sonic and I'm sorry for letting Eggman trick me into thinking that I have to prove that I'm a genies by capturing my best bud." Tails responded to Sonic just as apolitically.

"So, no hard feelings?" Sonic asked Tails as he brought out his right hand for Tails.

"No hard feelings." Tails answered Sonic as he drew out his right hand out and clumped it onto Sonic's.

They shook hands, let go of each other's hands and brought them back to their right sides.

"Cool." Sonic commented to Tails.

"Now let's go rescue our friends from your traps." Sonic told Tails.

And they went off to rescue their friends from Tail's traps. Starting with Knuckles back in the village, Sonic and Tails both busted Knuckles out of the trap Tails used for his third attempt to capture Sonic. Knuckle's eyes met with Sonic's and Tail's.

"Hey Knuckles, you're okay?" Sonic greeted Knuckles questionably.

"Yeah, I'm good." Knuckles replied to Sonic.

Sonic and Tails both nodded in response.

"Great, now let's go get Amy and Sticks." Sonic told Tails and Knuckles.

They went to the rocky desert to find the rocks still rolled together with Amy trapped beneath them. Knuckles punched them away one by oe, making Amy a free hedgehog. only for her to storm toward Sonic and Tails with an angry look.

"Look Amy, I'm sorry about trapping you when I'm meant to get Sonic, but really we got to find Sticks and bust her out of one of my bear traps." Tails pronounced to Amy.

"Fine, I'll be scorning you for leaving me trapped up beneath those rocks." Amy informed Tails.

"Kill two birds with one stone." Amy proverbs to Tails as he pointed her mullet at him.

"Whatever, let's go get Sticks." Sonic stated to Tails, Knuckles and Amy.

Tails, knowing where Sticks is started leading the team to where Sticks is caught in one of the bear traps, but they suddenly stopped in their tracks from Sticks coming up to them from the opposite direction with the bear trap still caught on her right ear. Sticks stopped in fount of the rest of the team.

"What took you so long?" Sticks asked the rest of team Sonic.

"Oh, you're got out of it yourself." Tails pronounced in figuration.

Sticks takes the bear trap off her right ear and chucked it aside as Tails sighed and looked at at Sonic on on his right.

"Anyway, sorry again for letting Eggman trick me into doing his dirty work again Sonic." Tails apologised to Sonic again.

"That's okay buddy." Sonic forgave Tails.

Amy cleared up her thought loudly to draw Sonic and Tail's attention to her, Knuckles and Sticks, which of course worked.

"Ain't you forgetting that you've captured us, and what do you mean Eggman tricked you?" Amy asked Tails.

"Well, after Sonic evaded my final trap, Eggman and his robots showed up in fount of two palm trees and revealed that he tricked me into betting with Sonic." Tails explained to the rest of the team.

"Yeah, but don't worry guys. Tails and I took care of them together." Sonic continued.

"And I remember where you guys are, so after dealing with Eggman and the buzz bombers, Sonic helped me get Knuckles out and he took care of busting Amy out before we went for Sticks." Tails finished.

"You know Tails, you didn't really have to memorise where we are, we have communicators." Amy pointed out as she showed off her communicator in her identity colour on her left wrist.

Can we just put this behind us?" Tails asked the rest of the team chugging with his gloved hands.

Sonic then turned his attention back on Tails.

"Of course we can. Sonic answered Tails, having him sway his head right and look back at Sonic.

Sonic then suddenly remembered the deal him and Tails made on what the loser of the bet has to do

"Oh, there's just one more thing." Sonic told Tails.

Later that night, Tails is singing rather poorly on Meh burger karaoke in fount of the rest of team Sonic as an audience.

"So Sonic, how did you evade that trap at the frozen lake?" Amy asked Sonic in gossip.

"I snapped out of the feeling of bring defeated, checked out the two cracks, thought fast on how to get out of it and than just went along with it. I'm no genius Amy, but I'm pretty clever." Sonic answered Amy in gossip.

"Then you must be smarter than you look Sonic." Amy commented to Sonic in gossip before they both put their attention back on Tails performing at kareoke.


	2. Example 2: Sonic ends up in karaoke

Sonic shot out his worry of going in the water and drowning from hearing an familiar voice and drew his attention to it, only to find Engman, Orbot and Cubot lowering down in fount of two plan trees on egg mobile as Sonic finally got hold hands held onto the sinking block of ice he's clinging to for dear life.

"My plan worked beautifully." Engman stated proudly.

"What plan?" Sonic and Tails both asked Eggman in union, wondering what he's on about.

"My plan into having you do my dirty work in capturing Sonic for me." Engman explained to Tails.

Eggman then drew his attention to Sonic and pointed an index finger from his right hand at him.

"And now that I've had you caught Sonic, it's time you've met your fate." Eggman pronounced to Sonic.

"I don't think so." Tails resented at Eggman.

As Eggman prepared to shoot at Sonic, Tails hopped off his beach chair, propelled his Tails, hovered into the air and flew toward Sonic still clinging on the sinking block of ice. Tails grabbed Sonic's wrists, making Sonic's hands come off the sinking block of ice as Tails lifted Sonic up with him, which startled Sonic.

Sonic however brushed off the stateliness, knowing that it's Tails and Tails flew towards Eggman carrying Sonic as Sonic and Eggman both did death glares at each other..

"ROBOTS, ATTACK!" Eggman ordered the buzz bombers screaming as he pointed an index finger from his left hand at the two heroes.

But Sonic isn't letting Engman shot him or Tails that easy.

"Tails, give me a little swing will ya?" Sonic asked Tails without even getting his sight off Eggman as the buzz bombers aimed at the two heroes.

Tails obliged and swung Sonic back lightly then swung him forward full force and let's go of Sonic's wrists and flies out of harms way as the buzz bombers started shooting. Sonic spun into a ball, smashed up the buzz bombers then homing attacked the eggmobile into the horizon with Eggman, Orbot and Cubot on it, just barely missing the two palm trees.

"I CAN STILL CLIAM VICTORY! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'VE WON!" Eggman screamed out at Sonic and Tails in denial claiming of victory as he disappeared into the horizon on his egg mobile with Orbot and Cubot.

Then Sonic landed gracefully on the remaining ice as Tails hovered back down next to him on his right, land and stopped his twin tails spinning. Sonic however felt his slick sneakers slipping on the remaining ice and nearly lost his balance, but managed to prevent falling on the remains ice and regained balance on the remaining ice, but not without whoo in reaction of the slipping and swaying his blue arms in the air lightly.

Sonic and Tails then looked at each other.

"Well Tails, I think we'd better go get our friends out of those traps they caught in while you're trying to capture me." Sonic stated to Tails.

"Sure thing Sonic." Tails agreed.

And they went off to rescue their friends from Tail's traps. Starting with Knuckles back in the village, Sonic and Tails both busted Knuckles out of the trap Tails used for his third attempt to capture Sonic. Knuckle's eyes met with Sonic's and Tail's.

"Hey Knuckles, you're okay?" Sonic greeted Knuckles questionably.

"Yeah, I'm good." Knuckles replied to Sonic.

Sonic and Tails both nodded in response.

"Great, now let's go get Amy and Sticks." Sonic told Tails and Knuckles.

They went to the rocky desert to find the rocks still rolled together with Amy trapped beneath them. Knuckles punched them away one by oe, making Amy a free hedgehog. only for her to storm toward Sonic and Tails with an angry look.

"Look Amy, I'm sorry about trapping you when I'm meant to get Sonic, but really we got to find Sticks and bust her out of one of my bear traps." Tails pronounced to Amy.

"Fine, I'll be scorning you for leaving me trapped up beneath those rocks." Amy informed Tails.

"Kill two birds with one stone." Amy proverbs to Tails as he pointed her mullet at him.

"Whatever, let's go get Sticks." Sonic stated to Tails, Knuckles and Amy.

Tails, knowing where Sticks is started leading the team to where Sticks is caught in one of the bear traps, but they suddenly stopped in their tracks from Sticks coming up to them from the opposite direction with the bear trap still caught on her right ear. Sticks stopped in fount of the rest of the team.

"What took you so long?" Sticks asked the rest of team Sonic.

"Oh, you're got out of it yourself." Tails pronounced in figuration.

Sticks takes the bear trap off her right ear and chucked it aside as Tails sighed and looked at at Sonic on on his right.

"Anyway, sorry for letting Engman trick me into doing his dirty work Sonic." Tails apologised to Sonic.

"That's okay buddy, I grows I was bring over competitive." Sonic forgave Tails.

"No hard feelings?" Tails asked Sonic as he brought out his right hand for Sonic to shack.

"No hard feelings." Sonic agreed. as he drew out his right hand toward Tail's and cupped it on.

They shook hands, released each other's right hands from their grips and brought them back to their sides.

Amy cleared up her thought loudly to draw Sonic and Tail's attention to her, Knuckles and Sticks, which of course worked.

"Ain't you forgetting that you've captured us, and what do you mean Eggman tricked you?" Amy asked Tails.

"Well, after I finally caught Sonic, Eggman and his robots showed up in fount of two palm trees and revealed that he tricked me into betting with Sonic." Tails explained to the rest of the team.

"Yeah, but don't worry guys. Tails and I took care of them together." Sonic continued.

And I remember where you guys are, so after dealing with Eggman and the buzz bombers, Sonic helped me get Knuckles out and he took care of busting Amy out before we went for Sticks." Tails finished.

"You know Tails, you didn't really have to memorise where we are, we have communicators." Amy pointed out as she showed off her communicator in her identity colour on her left wrist.

Can we just put this behind us?" Tails asked the rest of the team chugging with his gloved hands.

Sonic then turned his attention back on Tails.

"Of course we can. Sonic answered Tails, having him sway his head right and look back at Sonic.

Sonic then suddenly remembered the deal him and Tails made on what the loser of the bet has to do

"Oh, there's just one more thing." Sonic told Tails.

"What?" Tails asked Sonic out of wonder in what Sonic is on about.

"What we bet about, you know, what the loser has to do." Sonic reminded Tails, even if it had to mean for it to be him, but also in the hopes that Tails doesn't even remember it, but also with great doubts about it.

"Oh yeah, the Meh burger karaoke. Well, we agreed the loser has to sing there, and I caught ya, sooo..." Tails stated to Sonic, not finishing the sentence on purpose to see that Sonic gets the message that did lose the bet.

But it's not about who gets the most points or rather it's the best man that won, it's about if Tails could get Sonic at all. Though Sonic proved to be better at evading traps and thinking fast, but it's not always the better person that wins and Sonic understands that he's no match for Tails when it comes to brain smarts.

Later that night, Sonic is performing rather poorly at Meh burger karaoke in fount of the rest of Sonic team as an audience.

"You know, I couldn't help but think that held himself back from dodging that trap and lost to me on the bet on propose cause he didn't want to see me in the position he's in now."

Tails gossiped to Amy from having a awkward feeling that Sonic could've evaded the trap by just simply slipping his feet from the cracked in the use drawing toward him at the frozen lake earlier.

"Well, I'm not so certain about it , But it may be so." Amy responded to Tails in gossip."

"Don't tell Sonic." Tails told Amy in gossip before the two drew back their attention to Sonic's performance at the karaoke.


	3. Example 3: Jump off the block of ice

Sonic shot out his worry of going in the water and drowning from hearing an familiar voice and drew his attention to it, only to find Eggman, Orbot and Cubot lowering down in fount of two plan trees on egg mobile as Sonic finally got both hands held onto the sinking block of ice he's clinging to for dear life.

"My plan worked beautifully." Eggman stated proudly.

"What plan?" Sonic and Tails both asked Eggman in union, wondering what he's on about.

"My plan into having you do my dirty work in capturing Sonic for me." Eggman explained to Tails.

Eggman then drew his attention to Sonic and pointed an index finger from his right hand at him.

"And now that I've had you caught Sonic, it's time you've met your fate." Eggman pronounced to Sonic.

Tails shrieked in the horrible feeling that he failed Sonic by ending up saving Eggman the trouble of commenting his evil deed while Sonic turned his head right and allowed it to hang low in defeat. But Sonic suddenly noticed that the remaining frozen ice isn't far away from the sinking block of ice he's cringed onto and widened his opened eyes in surprise on how near the remaining ice is to him.

Then he turned his face back up toward Eggman to get a glimpse of his egg mobile, then turned his face back down to view the remaining frozen ice again, then turned his face back up again to the piece of block of ice he's clinging onto and out of it, he thought fast on a simple idea on how he could defeat Eggman and his buzz bombers and escape Tails trap at the same time.

Gaining back his confidence, Sonic then turned his head right and averted his eyes at Tails that's still standing at the edge of the frozen ice that hasn't broken off and gave the two tailed fox his trade mark grin.

"Sorry Tails, but I guess I won't be singing at Meh burger karaoke after all." Sonic stated to Tails apolitically.

From recognizing the confident look on the blue hedgehog's face and the tone of his voice when Sonic made he's statement clear to Tails, he'd knew that it meant it won't be Sonic humiliating himself at Meh burger karaoke tonight, but it had to be done in order to have Eggman's plan back fire on him, so Tails nodded to Sonic a positive response to show that he'd understood.

Sonic turned his head back to it's normal fountal position and started pushing his hands down agignst the sinking block of ice to lift himself up on it, also using his feet to climb up on the ice properly.

"Wha...?" Eggman asked himself out of curiosity of seeing Sonic climb up on the sinking block of ice.

After Sonic finally got on the top of the sinking block of ice, he stood up firmly on it and looked up atr Eggman on his egg mobile sternly.

"You're going down Eggman." Sonic told Eggman, almost raising his voice at him to the point of shouting, putting Eggman into realization that Sonic is asking for a fight with him like always, every week.

He pointed an index finger from his right hand at Sonic.

"ROBOTS, ATTACK!" Eggman yelled out orderly to his buzz bombers.

The buzz bombers oblinged and started heading towards Sonic, moving out of the way of the egg mobile so Eggman moved it left sideways so as not to be in Sonic's reach to hit him with a homing attack or as not to hit the palm trees in case Sonic defeats Eggman and the buzz bombers, which he will.

"It appears Sonic just snapped out of his fear of drowning Dr. Eggman sir." Orbit pointed out to his evil dark minded master.

"Shut up Orbot." Eggman ordered Orbot loudly.

Just as the buzz bombers pointed at Sonic and Tails in preparation for their attack, Sonic jumps off the the sinking block of ice, spun into a ball, smashed up the buzz bombers with a homing attack and then sent Eggman, Orbot and Cubot on the egg mobile flying backward with a back flip into the horizon with the same exact skill he just used on the buzz bombers.

"YOU MAY HAVE ESCAPED YOUR FRIENDS TRAP SONIC, BUT THIS ISN'T OVER NOW THAT I KNOW WHAT WEAKNESSES TO USE IN ORDER TO DEFEAT YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME, IT'S NOT OVER!" Eggman be hollowed out for Sonic to hear before he disappeared into the horizon.

Just then, Sonic landed on the frozen lake and nearly lost his balance due to his sneakers slipping on the ice, but he managed to prevent himself from falling on it and kept himself steady in a standing position, but not without lightly wooing in reaction of the slipping and swaying his blue arms lightly as Tails hovered back down on the frozen lake and landed in fount of Sonic and stopped his tails spinning. They both smirked at each other.

"Hey Tails, I'm sorry for mocking you for failing to capture me and I guess I was bring over competitive, but you know, you didn't have to try to capture me Tails, cause you already had proven to be a genies in better ways with the UT, the hover broads, enerbeams, remote controlled plant chopper, universe porter, Sonic booster and so on." Sonic apologized to Tails and reminding him of his wonderful inventions that even Eggman couldn't invent.

Tails smiled at Sonic and did three nods to him in a yes.

"Yeah, your right Sonic and I'm sorry for letting Eggman trick me into thinking that I have to prove that I'm a genies by capturing my best bud." Tails responded to Sonic just as apolitically.

"So, no hard feelings?" Sonic asked Tails as he brought out his right hand for Tails.

"No hard feelings." Tails answered Sonic as he drew out his right hand out and clumped it onto Sonic's.

They shook hands, let each other's hands and brought them back to their right sides.

"Cool." Sonic commented to Tails.

"Now let's go rescue our friends from your traps." Sonic told Tails.

And they went off to rescue their friends from Tail's traps. Starting with Knuckles back in the village, Sonic and Tails both busted Knuckles out of the trap Tails used for his third attempt to capture Sonic. Knuckle's eyes met with Sonic's and Tail's.

"Hey Knuckles, you're okay?" Sonic greeted Knuckles questionably.

"Yeah, I'm good." Knuckles replied to Sonic.

Sonic and Tails both nodded in response.

"Great, now let's go get Amy and Sticks." Sonic told Tails and Knuckles.

They went to the rocky desert to find the rocks still rolled together with Amy trapped beneath them. Knuckles punched them away one by oe, making Amy a free hedgehog. only for her to storm toward Sonic and Tails with an angry look.

"Look Amy, I'm sorry about trapping you when I'm meant to get Sonic, but really we got to find Sticks and bust her out of one of my bear traps." Tails pronounced to Amy.

"Fine, I'll be scorning you for leaving me trapped up beneath those rocks." Amy informed Tails.

"Kill two birds with one stone." Amy proverbs to Tails as he pointed her mullet at him.

"Whatever, let's go get Sticks." Sonic stated to Tails, Knuckles and Amy.

Tails, knowing where Sticks is started leading the team to where Sticks is caught in one of the bear traps, but they suddenly stopped in their tracks from Sticks coming up to them from the opposite direction with the bear trap still caught on her right ear. Sticks stopped in fount of the rest of the team.

"What took you so long?" Sticks asked the rest of team Sonic.

"Oh, you're got out of it yourself." Tails pronounced in figuration.

Sticks takes the bear trap off her right ear and chucked it aside as Tails sighed and looked at at Sonic on on his right.

"Anyway, sorry again for letting Eggman trick me into doing his dirty work again Sonic." Tails apologised to Sonic again.

"That's okay buddy." Sonic forgave Tails.

Amy cleared up her thought loudly to draw Sonic and Tail's attention to her, Knuckles and Sticks, which of course worked.

"Ain't you forgetting that you've captured us, and what do you mean Eggman tricked you?" Amy asked Tails.

"Well, after I finally caught Sonic, Eggman and his robots showed up in fount of two palm trees and revealed that he tricked me into betting with Sonic." Tails explained to the rest of the team.

"Yeah, but don't worry guys. Tails and I took care of them together and I hate to brag, but I also escaped the trap at the same time. Though I'll admit, Tails did nearly beat me on the bet.." Sonic continued in an arrogant voice, taking pride in winning the bet while also defeating eggman on his own as he had done before a few times which are however unusual.

"And I remember where you guys are, so after dealing with Eggman and the buzz bombers, Sonic helped me get Knuckles out and he took care of busting Amy out before we went for Sticks." Tails finished.

"You know Tails, you didn't really have to memorise where we are, we have communicators." Amy pointed out as she showed off her communicator in her identity colour on her left wrist.

Can we just put this behind us?" Tails asked the rest of the team chugging with his gloved hands.

Sonic then turned his attention back on Tails.

"Of course we can. Sonic answered Tails, having him sway his head right and look back at Sonic.

Sonic then suddenly remembered the deal him and Tails made on what the loser of the bet has to do

"Oh, there's just one more thing." Sonic told Tails.

Later that night, Tails is singing rather poorly on Meh burger karaoke in fount of the rest of team Sonic as an audience.

"So Sonic, how did you escape the trap?" Amy asked Sonic in gossip.

I snapped out of it from hearing Engman's voice and him accidentally telling us about the plan, check out a couple of things, thought fast on how to work it to my advantage and went with it." Sonic explained to Amy in gossip.

"Clever huh?" Sonic asked Amy in gossip.

"Yeah, clever." Amy replied in gossip not so honestly, but in hopes that Sonic would buy it so the they would end this gossiping. unfortently for Amy though, he didn't

"Oh come on Amy, I'm not as smart as Tails, but you know I'm not stupid." Sonic stated to Amy in gossip before they drew their attention back to Tail's proformence on the Meh burger karaoke.


	4. Example 4: Witness Sonic escape trap

Eggman shot at Sonic from his Eggmobile, missing purposely just to scare Sonic. Then after Eggman teased Sonic, Sonic heard some familiar voices coming in from the horizon and drew his attention to it, just to find his friends coming towards the Egg mobile and buzz bombers.

Sonic smiled in relief that Tails managed to resume the rest of the team in order to come resume him. However, he's got his own plans. Sonic spotted some of the remaining ice of the frozen lake at the edge of the liquid water and founded that the remaining ice isn't too far for him to land on if he homing attacked the egg mobile to send Eggman, Orbot and Cubot flying while dealing with the buzz bombers.

Sonic then thought fast of an idea, turned his left to his fount and up and looked directly at Eggman with an stranded look as his eyebrows lowered down in dispraise for the villain.

As the block of ice fell apart, Sonic clipped his right hand onto the remaining block of ice while pressing his feet firmly on it, pushed down on his hands and knees to lift himself up on the remaining ice block and stood up on it facing Eggman while Tails and Knuckles started approaching the buzz bombers. Eggman wiped the triumph, confident smile off his face and replaced it with a stalled look from itnesing Sonic coming on top of the remaining chuck of ice.

"You're going down egghead." Sonic pronounced to Eggman insultingly.

Sonic jumped off the lake spun into a ball and homing attacked the egg mobile sending it backwards into the horizon with Eggman, Orbot and Cubot on it before the remaining chuck of ice sank into the bottom of the lake, then he went on smashing up half of the buzz bombers with Knuckles managing to punch two and Tails only managed to air kick one because Sonic was bring fast in the attack with Amy and Sticks witnessing the event of Sonic escaping the trap by himself.

"I CAN STILL CLIAM VICTORY! DO YOU HEAR ME, I'VE WON!" Eggman be hollered to team Sonic.

"YEAH RIGHT EGGMAN! WE'VE JUST SAW SONIC ESCAPE FROM THAT TRAP BY HIMSELF, SO YOU LOST AND WE WON!" Amy yelled back at Eggman before he disappeared into the late afternoon sky and Sonic landed gracefully on the remaining frozen lake, but not without nearly lost his balance due to his sneakers slipping on the ice, but he managed to prevent himself from falling on it and kept himself steady in a standing position, but not without lightly wooing in reaction of the slipping and swaying his blue arms lightly as Tails hovered back down on the frozen lake and landed in fount of Sonic and stopped his tails spinning.

They both smirked at each other as Knuckles, Amy and Sticks approached the two friends by three fount sids, surroundeng them and stopped.

"Hey Sonic, I'm sorry that I let ggman trick me into doing his dirty work in capturing you, I guess I was bring too serious." Tails stated to Sonic apolitically.

"It's okay Tails, I guess I was bring over competitive, I'm sorry I mad it hard for you to catch m to th point when you use my weakness. Sonic guessed to Tails just as apolitically.

"So, no hard feelings?" Tails asked Sonic as he brought out his right hand for Tails.

"No hard feelings." Sonic answered Tails as he drew out his right hand out and clumped it onto Sonic's.

They shook hands, let go of each other's hanes and brought them back eo their right sides.

Amy cleared up her thought loudly to draw Sonic and Tail's attention to her, Knuckles and Sticks, which of course worked.

"Ain't you forgetting that you've captured us too?" Amy asks Tails nearly raising her voice to th point of shouting, which had Sonic, Knuckles and Sticks return their attention to Taile.

"But also I remember where the rest of you guys are which made it easier to rescue Sonic." Tails points out to Knuckles, Amy and Sticks.

"But after seeing you guys com along, I scape from that trap all by myself while dealing with Eggman and most of his buzz bombers." Sonic stated arrogantly with pride drawing attention to himself from the rest of team Sonic.

"Can we just put all this behind us?" Tails asked the rest of the team, drawing attention back to him again.

"Of course we can. Sonic answered Tails, having him sway his head left and look back at Sonic as knuckles, Amy and Sticks also drew their attention back toward Sonic again.

Sonic then suddenly remembered the deal him and Tails made on what the loser of the bet has to do

"Oh, there's just one more thing." Sonic told Tails.

Later that night, Tails is singing rather poorly on Meh burger karaoke in fount of the rest of team Sonic as an audience.

"You know, I couldn't help but feel that I lost the bet." Sonic confessed to Amy in gossip.

"Exactly, we saw you escape from that yourself before we were able to resume you, so you didn't." Amy pointed out to Sonic in gossip, giving him the message that won the bet.

"Thanks Ames." Sonic thanked Amy in gossip using the pet name he has for her before they brought their attention back to Tails preforming on the Meh burger karaoke.


	5. Example 5: Evade trap redone

Sonic watched the bowling ball fired out of Tail's trap into the sky and as he watched it, it started falling down toward the frozen lake. Sonic spotted a big red capital X marked on the frozen lake where the bowling ball is gonna crash into.

In shock and realization, he dropped his jaw as he lifted his blue arms up in the air and turn his top half body right back to it's normal fountal position just to see Tails wearing a triumphed smirk on his furry face and still sitting on the beach chair. then Sonic hang his head as he flopped his blue arms down in fount of him in defeat.

"Betrayed by a chili dog." Sonic stated in defeat.

The bowling ball crash into the frozen lake where the big capital x marked and cracks started forming out of it. However, Sonic took second thoughts and lifted his head back up raising his right eyebrow up, making Tails wipe the smirk off his face and given Sonic a startled look.

"Unless..." Sonic stated, stopping as if he had nothing to finish a sentence.

Sonic turned the upper half of his body left and looked at the two of the cracks coming to him for two seconds. Then he let the upper half of his body move back to it's normal fontal position, turned a 15 degree angle left, stepped his right foot far out as far as his right leg could allow while he drew his focus back on the two cracks coming towards him and slid his left foot toward his right foot just before the cracks join and broke off a huge piece of ice from the frozen lake.

Sonic triumphery smirked as he crossed his blue arms in fount of his chest, turned his head right and looked at Tails as Tails turned his head an easy left and looked at Sonic in defeat.

"Nice try little Buddy. But it appears like Eggman, you seem to be overconfident of yourself in capturing me, with me in checking out on a couple of things and thinking fast on working them to my advantage, one Sonic uncaught." Sonic rubbed in on Tails arrogantly.

Before Tails gets a chance to retort something back to Sonic, the huge chunk of ice splashed in the water again, getting Sonic and Tail's attention, turning their heads back to their normal fontal positions and averting their eyes to the chunk of ice and the chunk of ice tipped into the water and started sinking into the lake.

"OH, COME ON!" A familiar voice yelled out.

Startled by the sound of the familiar voice Sonic and Tails both drew their attentions to where they heard it with widened eyes and slightly opened mouths as Tails got off his chair and went next to Sonic on his right, only to see Eggman, Orbot, Cubot on his eggmobile and three buzzbombers on each side lower down in fount of two palm trees.

"Well, so much for my plan." Eggman stated calmly but disappointed, but also accidentally revealing the two heroes his plans.

"What plan?" Sonic and Tails both asked Eggman.

"My plan into tricking your best friend into doing my dirty work in capturing you Sonic, but it appears that you're harder to capture than I thought you would be." Eggman explained to Sonic, pointing a index finger from his right hand at Sonic.

"WHAT? YOU TRICKED TAILS INTO BETTING WITH ME INTO CAPTURING ME SO THAT HE'LL DO YOUR DIRTY WORK?" Sonic asked Eggman yelling as he uncrossed his blue arms and pointed an accusing finger with an index finger from his right hand.

Eggman shrugged.

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter now. Now that you two are on ice, it should be no problem for me to deal with the both of you." Eggman stated to Sonic and Tails.

"That's what you think egghead." Sonic trotted at Eggman insultingly.

Sonic let his arm flop down on it's side and drew his attention back on Tails

"Tails." Sonic spoke out to Tails.

Tails turned his head left and averted his eyes to Sonic.

"We gonna need help dealing with Eggman, you know what to do." Sonic pointed out to Tails.

Tails nodded a yes to Sonic. He spun his two tails like a propeller and lifted up in the air and flew back towards the snow. Then he landed on the snow and started hurrying back to rescue the rest of the team from his previous traps while Sonic and Eggman starred each other down.

"My plan may have failed Sonic, but I still have a chance against you." Eggman pronounced to Sonic.

"Well see about that Egghead." Sonic retorted back to Eggman insultingly.

Eggman pointed at Sonic with an index finger from his right finger.

"ROBOTS, ATTACK!" Eggman ordered the buzz bombers.

The buzz bombers obliged and started heading toward Sonic. Sonic knowing that he's on ice realised that he couldn't spin into a ball and do a spin dash or homie attack and he might get in the water by mistake. So Sonic begun to cautiously slid away from them and away from the water with the chunk of ice sinking into it.

Meanwhile back in the village, Tails busted Knuckles out of the trap Tails used for his third attempt to capture Sonic. Knuckle's eyes met with Sonic's and Tail's.

"Hey Knuckles, you're okay?" Tails Knuckles questionably.

"Yeah, I'm good." Knuckles replied to Sonic.

Tails both nodded in response.

"Great, now let's go get Amy and Sticks." Sonic told Tails and Knuckles.

They went to the rocky desert to find the rocks still rolled together with Amy trapped beneath them. Knuckles punched them away one by oe, making Amy a free hedgehog. only for her to storm toward Sonic and Tails with an angry look.

"Look Amy, I'm sorry about trapping you when I'm meant to get Sonic, but really we got to find Sticks and bust her out of one of my bear traps so we can help Sonic fight Eggman." Tails pronounced to Amy.

"Fine, I'll be scorning you for leaving me trapped up beneath those rocks." Amy informed Tails.

"Kill two birds with one stone." Amy proverbs to Tails as he pointed her mullet at him.

"Whatever, let's go get Sticks." Tails stated to Knuckles and Amy.

Tails, knowing where Sticks is started leading the team to where Sticks is caught in one of the bear traps, but they suddenly stopped in their tracks from Sticks coming up to them from the opposite direction with the bear trap still caught on her right ear. Tails, Knuckles and Amy turned right as Sticks turned left in figuration that she already got out of the trap herself.

"What took you so long?" Sticks asked the rest of team Sonic.

Sticks takes the bear trap off her right ear and chucked it aside as Tails sighed and looked at at Sonic on on his right.

"Sticks, Sonic's at the frozen lake fighting Eggman, we have to help him." Tails explained to Sticks.

"You captured him?" Sticks asked Tails."

"No, but I came very close." Tails confessed honestly.

Back at the frozen lake, Sonic is sliding on the remaining frozen ice, trying to avoid getting shot and zapped as Eggman shot him from his egg mobile only to barely miss, but also trying to lure Sonic into the water and buzz bombers shooting their lasers at Sonic.

"I'll be needing a freezer to store you if I succeed in luring you into the water hedgehog." Eggman touted Sonic.

"He'll be like a hedgehog popsicle sir." Cubot stated to his evil villainy master Eggman.

Suddenly, just as the buzz bombers have Sonic near the water, the rest of team Sonic came to the frozen lake. Tails flew to the nearest buzz bomber and kicked it to bits in the air, Knuckles punch out a couple of them as he made his way to Sonic, Amy demolish one with her mullet and Sticks took out the remaining two in the air with her boomerang.

Sonic turned round a 180 degree and witnessed the action done by his friends inn smashing the biuzzbombers and couldn't help but smile in relief that they came to assist him to defeat Eggman once again as he noticed Knuckles coming for him and he stopped in fount of him. They starred at each other and smirked while the huge chunk of ice block apart, with what's broken off sucked into bottom of the lake.

"Hey knocks, could you swing me at the egg mobile?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Sure Sonic." Knuckles answered Sonic.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic and brought him on his right shoulder as Sonic was getting ready to strike at the egg mobile. and gave Eggman an dispraise look as the last of the chunk of ice finally sank to the bottom of the lake.

"Guess you lose again Eggman." Sonic stated at Eggman as the villain looked back at Sonic with a gulp.

Knuckles threw Sonic at the egg mobile as the blue blur formed into a ball and homing attacked the egg mobile, sending it flying backwards with Eggman, Orbot and Cubot still on it.

"CURSE YOU SONIC! YOU JUST WAIT TILL NEXT TIME! AT LEAST I'LL WIN NEXT TIME!" Eggman screamed out at Sonic as he, Orbot and Cubot on the eggmobile move backward into the horizion and disappear into the afternoon sky.

Just then,Sonic landed gracefully on the remaining frozen lake, but not without nearly lost his balance due to his sneakers slipping on the ice, but he managed to prevent himself from falling on it and kept himself steady in a standing position, but not without lightly wooing in reaction of the slipping and swaying his blue arms lightly as Tails hovered back down on the frozen lake and landed in fount of Sonic and stopped his tails spinning.

They both smirked at each other as Knuckles, Amy and Sticks approached the two friends by three fount sids, surroundeng them and stopped.

"Hey Sonic, I'm sorry that I let eggman trick me into doing his dirty work in capturing you, I guess I was bring too serious." Tails stated to Sonic apolitically.

"It's okay Tails, I guess I was bring over competitive, I'm sorry I mad it hard for you to catch m to th point when you use my weakness. Sonic guessed to Tails just as apolitically.e"So, no hard feelings?" Tails asked Sonic as he brought out his right hand for Tails.

"No hard feelings." Sonic answered Tails as he drew out his right hand out and clumped it onto Sonic's.

They shook hands, let go of each other's hanes and brought them back eo their right sides.

Amy cleared up her thought loudly to draw Sonic and Tail's attention to her, Knuckles and Sticks, which of course worked.

"Ain't you forgetting that you've captured us?" Amy asks Tails nearly raising her voice to th point of shouting, which had Sonic, Knuckles and Sticks return their attention to Taile.

"But also I remember where the rest of you guys are which made it easier to help Sonic beat Eggman." Tails points out to Knuckles, Amy and Sticks.

"And you didn't have to try to capture me Tails, cause you already had proven to be a genies in better ways with the UT, the hover broads, enerbeams, remote controlled plant chopper, Sonic booster and so on." Sonic pointed out to Tails, reminding him of his wonderful inventions that even Eggman couldn't invent, drawing attention back to him from Tails while the rest of the team just listened to the pointing out.

"You know Tails, Sonic has a point there." Amy stated to Tails. drawing attention back to her from the rest of the team.

"I know." Tails responded to Amy before getting his attention back on all the other four members of team Sonic.

"Now can we just put all this behind us?" Tails asked the rest of the team, drawing attention back to him again.

"Of course we can. Sonic answered Tails, having him sway his head left and look back at Sonic as knuckles, Amy and Sticks also drew their attention back toward Sonic again.

Sonic then suddenly remembered the deal him and Tails made on what the loser of the bet has to do

"Oh, there's just one more thing." Sonic told Tails.

Later that night, Tails is singing rather poorly on Meh burger karaoke in fount of the rest of team Sonic as an audience.

"You know, I couldn't help but feel that I lost the bet." Sonic confessed to Amy in gossip.

"Exactly, we saw you're not on that chunk of ice so you didn't.

"Thanks Amy." Sonic thanked Amy in gossip using the pet name he has for her before they brought their attention back to Tails preforming on the Meh burger karaoke.


	6. After episode scene

After Tails did his performance at the Meh burger karaoke, the audience including the rest of team Sonic clapped in applauses for him. Tails kneels his head to the audience, puts the microphone back on it's stand and gets off the stage using the steps on his right, only to be met by Sonic whom had just got off his seat and approached the steps to the stage that Tails is using get off the stage while Knuckles, Amy and Sticks started their ways back to their homes. His eyes met with Sonic's.

"Hey Tails, sounds like you're did pretty good there." Sonic complimented to Tails dishonestly with a fake smile but not letting his voice give evidence of fake compliment..

Sonic knew that Tails performed rather poorly at the Meh burger karaoke, but he understood that he felt bad enough about bring tricked by Eggman to try to capture Sonic and accidentally catching the rest of their team while trying to get Sonic, so he didn't want to bring Tails down with how he went at the Meh burger karaoke.

"Thanks Sonic." Tails thanked Sonic.

"Look Sonic, about Eggman tricking me into capturing you..." Tails started but stopped mid sentence because Sonic cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Tails, it's cool. besides, he did capture us before, he just didn't try it on Sticks before buddy." Sonic pointed out to Tails, making himself clear to him replacing the fake smile with a real smile.

Tails nodded to Sonic in response and agreement.

"Yeah, you're right Sonic. Least you didn't get caught even after I used your weakness on you. I can't believe Eggman still nearly had you." Tails stated to Sonic in regret of doing the bet.

"Well I can't jump off the ice Tails, it's quite risky, but thanks for recusing the rest of the team and coming back to help me anyway." Sonic told Tails honestly and also thanking him.

"No problem Sonic, even if I'd beaten you in the bet, you've still proven to be better than me in every way." Tails stated to Sonic honestly.

"Except brain smarts of course, even if I'm the fastest thinker. You're a genius, I'm just very clever." Sonic added knowing that it's true that tails is the smartest of the team.

Tails averted his eyes on both sides by Sonic and behind him, taking notice that Knuckles, Amy and Sticks ain't with him and Sonic. Then he set his eyes back on Sonic's face.

"Where's knuckles, Amy and Sticks?" Tails asked Sonic.

"They all going home to sleep, which is what we should be doing too." Sonic answered Tails.

"Night Tails." Sonic said to Tails.

"See ya Sonic." Tails said to Sonic.

Sonic super sped his way out of the village to his hut where his hammock is, leaving Tails to find his way home back to his workshop.

Tails sighed. He knew Sonic keeps his cool the best and would forgive him easily expect the one time when the villagers gasped at him for calling a guy a guy or people people and not even giving him any props for saving the village from Eggman every week, but he's not sure if Knuckles, Amy and Sticks would forgive him for capturing them as he almost had done to Sonic, which would have been a success if Sonic just stood there and got trapped on that block of ice when it block off the rest of the frozen lake.

Not only that, but he also felt that Eggman made a fool out of him to do his dirty work in capturing Sonic for him and he doesn't feel like such a genius for not capturing Sonic and on top of that, he knew Sonic faked that compliment, knowing that he heard himself sing and that his singing voice is pretty flat.

Feeling down,he left Meh burger and started his way back home heading for the village hall where he left his bi plane.

Zooey the female fox was heading back too her home after doing some last minute shopping when she spotted Tails heading for his bi plane. She smiled in delight of him and decided to take her chance to see what's up with him. Zooey approached Tails and lifted her right hand up.

"Hi Tails." Zooey greeted to Tails.

Tails drew his attention to Zooey and saw her greet fully waving to him with her right hand and carrying a shopping bag ion her left hand.

"Oh hey Zooey." Tails greeted back in a low, soft voice.

From hearing the low tone of his voice, Zooey noticed the expression on Tail's face that his eyebrows were in a sad expression , lips frowned down more than regular, head slightly tilted to the left, ears and twin tails drooping, Zooey took notice that Tails is feeling low. Zooey quickly wiped the delighted smile off her furry face turning it to a frown of concern as she puts her right hand down to her right side.

"Tails, are you feeling okay?" Zooey asked Tails out of concern.

"I'm not feeling too good Zooey." tails answered Zooey honestly.

Zooey walked up to Tails eight beside him on his left, turned a fifth teen degree angle left while talks turned a fifth teen degree angle right and she put down her shopping bag and tilted her face down to tails as he tilted his face up to Zooey for Zooey's taller than Tails. They locked eyes with each other and Zooey brought her right hand up to tails, placing it one his chin gently.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Zooey asked Tails in a calm, kind, soothing voice that she knew would make him feel a little better.

Tails explained to Zooey truthfully everything that had happened on his current day. He told her about how Eggman chased Sonic with his vacuum bot while he was riding on his hovercraft beside Sonic and Eggman nearly got Sonic but he managed to bust out, with Eggman that he couldn't capture Sonic Sonic either, stating that it's difficult to capture Sonic before leaving in defeat. How Sonic over heard Tails and Eggman about capturing him and placed a bet with tails that he could't catch him with tails stating the loser to sing a romantic song at the Meh burger karaoke.

He also explained to Zooey that after informing their friends about it and that they're doing it for fun, he got frustrated after two failed attempts, turning it into a competition. Then after another three failed attempts with the rest of team Sonic caught accidentally, he decided that he had enough, won't hold back anymore and set his final trap for the last attempt at the frozen lake where he could use Sonic's weakness on him.

He also added that just when Sonic seemed to be in defeat, he suddenly had second thoughts, thought fast on how to get out the trap and went with it before Eggman showed up and revealed that he tricked him into doing his dirty work for him.

Then bring sent by Sonic, he went to rescue Knuckles and Amy from those traps with Sticks managing to bust out the one she was in herself before they went to resume her and went back to Sonic, only to find him getting drawn to the water by Eggman and his buzz bombers.

So he, Amy and Sticks dealt with the buzz bombers while knuckles came to Sonic's aid in order to help him defeat Eggman. tails even informed Zooey about the explanation he had to do for the team and the apology he did for them, how he humiliated himself at Meh burger karaoke since he lost the bet and the small talk he had with Sonic before Sonic left him to head home for bed, finishing it off with a sigh as he shut his eyes, only to open them back up and set them back on Zooey's face.

Zooey gets her right hand off tail's chin and gently placed both hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently to sooth Tails.

"Don't let it get you down Tails. It doesn't matter how smart you are or how smart you get, you would always get tricked by someone or end up making a mistake. So you captured everyone in the team but the leader Sonic, but in time, they'll come come to know that you weren't meant to do it and they'll forgive you.

They'll forgive you cause Sonic knew you didn't mean for what happened and he'll give the rest of your friends the message cause he knew you're one of the good, heroic people we all know and love. And what Sonic said to you in that small talk you had with him, he's right. An evil genius would are to capture someone, a good genius creates inventions to help others which is solutions to problems and improving people's abilities and ways to travel. Eggman's an evil genius Tails and you're a good genius, so you're a far better genius than Eggman as well a better person than that ugly bring. you even took down that machine that egg man designed to recover from attack." Zooey stated informatively to Tails, conforting him.

Seeing Tails smile warmly at her with his ears slowly perking back up and twin Tails swaying lightly, Zooey grinned a wide smile at him. She then let's go of Tail's shoulder and warps her arms round tails, pulling him into a hug as Tails returned it.

"Don't stop believing in yourself Tails. You can achieve more than what you think you can and team Sonic is more successful with you. So you made some mistakes on your team and Sonic's the leader cause he's a better hero than the rest of you guys, but it's no big deal. Everybody makes mistakes sweety. No body's perfect." Zooey confected tails.

Tails and Zooey unwrapped their arms off each other, pulled away from each other and held onto each other's hands as they starred into each other's eyes while smiling warmly at each other.

"Thanks Zooey." Tails thanked Zooey.

"Feel better Tails?" Zooey asked Tails.

"Yeah I do, thanks Zooey." Tails responded to Zooey.

They continued starring at each other each warm, loving smiles for a moment. Then Zooey suddenly started feeling a bit of tiredness dominate her head.

"i gotta go home tails, it's getting later." Zooey informed Tails.

"Okay Zooey, I'll see you soon." Tails responded to Zooey.

They let go each other's hands.

"Good night Tails." Zooey stated to Tails as she picked up her shopping bag with her left hand.

"Good night Zooey." Tails stated back to Zooey.

Zooey started continuing her way back home while Tails hopped of his bi-plane. Feeling a lot better, he started his bi-plane's engine and started his flight home to his workshop.


End file.
